Beneath the Hood
by Destiny Aitsuji
Summary: Mammon x Fon. Short Romance. Bel fans please don't murder me TTATT Review if you can, much appreciated :) Female Mammon here... One shot.


**Beneath the Hood**

"Ushishi~ Ne Mammon! The Prince wants to see your face beneath the hood…" Belphegor smirked.

Mammon only said "If you can pay me I will."

"Ushishi~ the Prince will look forward to it then…" the assassin laughed and got off the couch.

For the next few weeks, the crazy Prince assassin went on more missions than anyone else. Mammon was worried the Prince was going to keep his promise to pay her $1,000,000 to see the face beneath the hood.

In her panic, she turned to the only other person whom she could truly rely on. She called for Fon to help.

The Storm Arcobaleno heard Mammon's desperate pleas and gave in. Being his secret crush, Mammon got away with many things such as doing unhealthy things and not getting lectured or punished. Mammon had always refused to exercise saying that she hated to sweat and all but unlike others, Mammon was not forced to exercise. She only had to tolerate his incessant ranting on the importance of body over mind.

Strangely, Mammon did not truly realize the Chinese martial arts expert's hidden feelings for her. It disappointed the Chinese man a little but he was still glad that despite all that claimed hatred she held towards the man, she still depended on him.

The day finally came. Bel confronted Mammon with $1,000,000 in cash.

"Now Mammon it' time you kept your promise Ushishi~" the Prince laughed at the distressed manner Mammon displayed. However, Fon stepped in and interfered with another $1,000,000 in hand.

"I can also pay to see her without the hood, besides she made a deal with me much earlier than you," Fon told the blonde who was sulking by now.

"Ushishi~ cunning aren't you Mammon? Then again it is to be expected. How will you solve this? The Prince doesn't accept sharing with a peasant."

Mammon then announced "If that is so then I suggest a way that there can only be one winner. A sparring match of any kind, weapons included. The winner will get to see my face after paying. The victor will be decided when he successfully renders the opponent immobile without shedding any blood or killing the other party."

"Ushishi~ fine by the Prince. Victory is mine!"

Fon merely nodded.

The battle between the storms begun. Bel cast his trap with wired knives while Fon did his best to dodge everything in his path.

Very soon, Fon was caught in the genius Prince's trap. He was unable to move. Mammon's heart dropped. She did not want to reveal her face to anyone much less the annoying Prince. If she had to choose between the two storms, she will pick Fon. Tears nearly spilled over when she thought it was helpless.

Then, like a miracle, Fon broke free from the wires holding him.

Mammon held her breath while Bel was too busy coping with the shock of someone breaking free from his formation of wires. Fon took this advantage and knocked Bel out using a secret technique from Shaolin.

Once Bel was out cold, Fon walked over to Mammon. She was so shocked that she did not realize part of her hood had slid backwards, revealing beautiful violet orbs. Fon gasped out "You're stunning..."

Mammon snapped out of her trance and hurriedly pulled her hood down to cover her face again. Fon gently encased her in his strong arms, leaving Mammon blushing madly.

Her heart thumped wildly against her rib cage and she felt light headed from the closeness of their bodies.

A shortness of breath overcame her and her legs gave out. Fon caught her before she tumbled to the ground but in the process their lips met. Mammon's now uncovered eyes widened and looked at Fon in shock. The hood was completely drawn back and Fon took in the beautiful features of Mammon's purple locks and those addictive violet pupils.

It took a while for Mammon to push Fon away and pull her hood down even more. It did not manage to hide her furious blush though. Fon merely smiled at her and said "You're beautiful."

Mammon snapped at the man she 'hated'. "You've already seen my face so it's your turn to pay up!"

Fon smiled again as he handed her the money.

Before Fon left, he turned and told her "I wouldn't mind paying another $1,000,000 to kiss you again."

Then he chuckled and disappeared like the wind leaving Mammon clutching on the cash like it was the only thing keeping her sane.

Once Mammon recovered from all the blushing and confusion, she yelled out in frustration "Idiot!"

The wind mocked her as it swish passed her hood nearly knocking it back again. Mammon's mind floated back to a certain martial artist that reminded her of the wind.

"Idiot..." she murmured before vanishing in mist.


End file.
